Fishing
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Hellboy goes fishing... for... Abe? SEQUELS ARE UP! lol. 1st is titled "Taken" the 2nd is called "Rescue." lol.


A/N: Just a little something light and fluffy! lol. Sequel is inevitable! lolz.

The Beginning.

Hellboy studied Abe across the large space of the library, as the Ichthio-sapien floated languidly in his tank, listening to something by Bethoven that Hellboy didn't know the name of.

He had been finding himself watching Abe alot lately, and he wasn't quite sure why. The red demon thought that perhaps if he continued to watch him some more maybe he might just fuiger it out. At least, that's what he'd been telling himself, for lack of a better reason.

Ever since Liz had started dating Myers Hhellboy had been spending an increasing amount of time with Abe. At first he was just lonely, and a little depressed. How he was not so sure. He liked Abes company, he knew that, but that was no reason for him to be constantly thinking about him. Hellboy wondered if he was turning into a stalker.

The demon chuckled at that, and Abe removed the water-proof headset and flipped over to look at him.

"Red, what exactly is it you are doing here? You've been sitting like that for ages now."

Hellboy smirked, and replied; "Fishing."

"Oh." Abe looked confised, and Hellboy chuckled again, looking Abe up and down briefly, letting out a short whistle. Abe blinked and tilted his head to the side, as he often did when trying to work out what Hellboy was thinking.

"Y'know, you look kinda cute when ya do that."

"Huh? Do what?"

"That. That thing where you tilt your head to the side when you're confused, and then stare at me like you dunno where you are."

He chuckled again, and Abe swam over to the ladder at the end of his tank and climbed out.

"You know, you're really starting to scare me Red. You seem far too upbeat, considering..." He stopped, as small ghost of a smile twitching at his lips.

Hellboy whistled again, and put his feet on a desk. Abe pushed them off, a mock glare in his eyes.

"No feet on the funiture."

"An' who made you my nanny, Fishstick?" He put his feet back up.

"You are impossable, do you know that? And also, I do not think that 'cute' is a particularly adequet word to use to describe me."

Hellboy grinned broadly, and said coyly; "Oh yeah? And who said so? Cos if ya don't believe me, ya know ya can always check..."

Abe said nothing for a time, then suddenly; "Oh!"

"What?"

"Just... Nothing."

"Yeah? Then why'd you say 'oh'?"

"No reason."

"Liar."

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

"Yeah? Try me."

"Well, it's your mind. You should know. Then again, I wonder..."

"What? You see sumthin' in my mind that I don' know abou?"

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Hmmm..."

"Abe."

"Hmmm..."

"Blue. Spill. What the hell did you dig up?"

"On the contrary, not much digging was needed. Your surface thoughts are rather easy to access..."

Hellboy stood up, right in front of Abe, hands on hips, looking determined. "Jus' tell me what ya goddamned saw!"

Abe smiled slightly. "Alrihgt. If you insist."

Hellboy leaned closer as Aabe said quite calmly; "It seems you are in love with me."

The demon blinked, blimked again, looked at Abe, confused, then said; "Huh?"

"I said; I think you're in love with me."

"Uh... Wasn't I supposed to say that?"

"Under normal circumstances I asume you would have, eventually. But as it is..."

Hellboy was silent for a while, then; "Oh, well, that explains alot."

"Such as?"

"Well, for some reason I keep findin' myself starin' at ya all the time, an' I can' seem ta stop thinkin' abolut ya, an' I keep havin' these wierd dreams, an'... Wait, you don't care?"

"About what?"

"That I'm in love with you?"

"Are you?"

"Uh..." The demon wracked his brains, trying to find the answer, before replying honestly; "Yes."

"Hm, no. I don't mind."

"Uh... You're wierd." Hellboy said, for lack of anything else to say.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey, at least I don't wear a toilet seat on my head."

"Oh, don't you start!" The water creature said, trying to sound offended, but Hellboy caught the slight grin he was trying to hide.

"So, uh, Abe?"

"Yes?"

"Where does this leave us?"

"Wwhere do you want it to leave us?"

"I'm not sure... Yet." He added, grinning.

Abe perched himself on the edge of the desk and looked up at him, a strangely affectionate look in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, you know. If you want time to think about it..."

Hellboy shook his head. "I know what I want. I just don't know what _you_ want. Not all of us can read minds ya know."

Abe smiled slightly, and grasped Hellboys hand between both of his, and an image entered the demons mind, clear and vivid, if brief. '_Himeslf and Abe, together on Hellboys bed, naked, curled together in what Hellboy could only describe as a hot, passionate embrace..._'

"Oh!" _thud!_

Hellboy felt his knees hit the floor as Abe slipped off the table, concerned.

"Red, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel great. Never better. Wow..." The demon shook his head, to clear it, and looked up at Abe standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a pair of extremely skin tight of black shorts, and a rather smug grin.

"Ya know, you should maybe think about wearing looser pants..." Hellboy said, glancing at Abes crotch right in front of him. '_I could be so dirty right now..._' the demon thought, then grinned, and added; "Actually, maybe you just shouldn't wear them at all..."

Before Abe had realised what was happening, Hellboy had leapt up, flipped him backwards over the desk, and swiftly removed his shorts, all in the space of about a second.

Abe looked up at him, surprised, as Hhellboy grinned down at him, easily straddling his legs, and tossing Abes shorts behind him.

Abe blinked, and said; "I don't know how you did that so fast, but I'm rather glad you did..."

The demon smirked, and leaned down, elbows resting either side of Abes head. "Bet you dunno how I did this either..." He asked, coyly, rubbing his groin against Abes, drawing a startled gasp from the water creature when he felt nothing but hot, bare skin.

"Oh!" There was a small thunk, as Abes head hit the desk, his mouth hanging open, in Hellboys opinion, rather adorably.

"Heh heh. You look so cute like that."

"Stop calling me cute. I swear there's something wrong with you."

"What? I'm not alowed to think you're cute?"

"No."

"Well too bad, cos I do." The demon said, grinning, and he leaned down and nipped Abes neck lightly, pressing foward again, making Abe moan and jump a little.

"Sensitive are we?"

"Very."

"Nice."

Hellboy decided to test this theory by flicking his tongue out, and running it down the side of Abes neck, and over his gills, elicting a very erotic moan from Abe, whos hands flew to his neck, and he closed his eyes, panting softly as Hellboy, taking advantage of his descovery, continued to lick at Abes neck, and throat, teasing the lightly ridged gills with his tongue as Abe clung to his back, webbed hands running delightfully up and down his spine.

Hellboy let out a low growl, and pressed his length to Abes entrance, pushing in softly, causing Abe to moan loudly and thrust up against him, his long blue legs curling around Hellboys waist, as the demon slowly pulled out, driving back in with a little more force, setting a slow, steady rythem, Abes soft moans filling the room, as the demon growled and groaned deeply above him.

Hellboy curled his tail around their legs, gripping Abes cock with the end and stroking softly, the fishman gasping and panting heavily, hands coming to rest at the back of his head, as he pulled him down, the demons hot tongue entering his mouth, and tasting the faint traces of salt, and eggs, and something undecernable that was purely Abe.

Hellboy slambed foward into Abe, shuddering with an intense wave of pleasure as a sharp, clear image burst into his mind, and he felt a strong, familier presence, and Abes voice was everywhere, the soft cries he made flowing freely in his mind and the room around him, a powerful conection, seemingly endless, oppened between them. There was nothing of Abes thoughts and feelings and memories he couldn't see, and he was sure the same was true in return.

It was an intense, and powerful feeling, and Hellboy was sure he never wanted it to end, so great was the sense of being completely joined with another being, both physically and mentaly, a conection so deep, and so sacred that the demon somehow knew that trhey would always share it.

Abe let out a strange and primal cry beneath him, and Hellboy answered with a mightly roar, that shook the surrounding furniture, as he jerked foward once more, and released, spilling his hot demon seed deep into Abe, who shivered pleasantly beneath him.

The image in Hellboys mind slowly faded, and he saw Abe panting and withering beneath him, his own sweat making the smooth blue skin slide against his own pleasantly.

Hellboy rested there for a while, Abe still curled around him, before lifting him off the desk, and sitting down in his chair, with Aabe snuggled comfortably in his lap.

"Wow." Was all the demon could find to say, when he eventualy got his breath back.

Abe ran a hand lightly down his chest, stating; "I take it you weren't expecting that?"

Hellboy shook his head. "Expecting it? What was it?"

Abe thought for a minute. "I believe it is what you would call, in simple terms, a very strong psycic conection, a linking of two minds, brought on by a moment of either intense joy, or anger, possable only with one such as myself who has the ability to see into others minds, and also, to reverse it and allow access to my own thoughts and memories. I don't believe you will be able to read others minds, but now that the link is open... A door once oppened can be crossed through both ways."

"So, I can read your mind?"

"Most probably. We should also be able to sense the imediate, and perhaps even distant presance of the others mind. Though I've not personally encountered it before, I do not believe it is entirely uncommon, even in normal humans."

Hellboy nodded, and as he closed his eyes he could indeed feel the presecs of Abes mind, seated somewhere in his unconcious, accessable if he concentrated hard enough.

"Wow. Strange. You've seen some pretty wierd stuff in here."

"Abe nodded. "Likewise. Although you seem to have rather alot of black periods, where I'm asuming you were probably unconcious."

Hellboy laughed quietly. "Yeah, I seem to get that a lot don't I?"

"You know, passing out so much really can't be good for your brain." Abe smiled softly.

"Yeah, well, try tellin' that to the other demons." Hellboy chuckled, stroking Abes back lightly.

They jumpped at a knock on the door, and Abe leapt out of Hellboys lap, pulling his shorts on, post haste, as the demon found his pants and put them on, rather reluctantly.

Not a second later, John Myers entered the room, a concerned look an his face. "Hey, guys, Is something going on up here? Because Liz and I could hear shouting, well, roaring to be more presice. Are we under attack?"

Hellboy struggled to keep a straigt face as he replied; "Nope. Nuthin' hapenin' here. Jus' sittin' here watchin' the fishies."

Abe glared at him, and the big demon laughed loudly at the now slightly embaressed look on Abes face.

"Yep. Just watchin' the fishies."

"Red!"

"What? I am."

"Hellboy. Shut up." Abe said, calmly, atempting to look anoyed, but the red demon could hear the laughter in his mind. '_Oh, if only John could see what I see!_' he thought mischeviously.

John shook his head, perplexed, and turned away. "Yeah, well, okay. But, uh, Red? Next time you wanna go fishing, could you please try to be a little quieter? I think Manning was getting scared by all the noises."

"Wha!?... Uh...!"

"Oh!"

John winked, and flased a grin at the two stunned creatures, before leaving, and shutting the door quietly behind him. Hellboy could hear him laughing all the way down the hallway.

"What the hell was that about!?"

"I think he knows."

"No kidding."

"He won't tell anyone."

Hellboy grinned wolfishly. "Damn right he won't... Or I'll break his bloody neck!"

Abe just smiled faintly, the quiet presence in his mind warm, and reasuring. He had a feeling that this was only the beginning...

***Fins! lol.*** (For now. lol.)

A/N: I think I will eventually write a sequel to this, whenever I can be bothered, so yeah, don't expect it soon. lol. I'm kinda still looking for my folder that contains all my fanfiction and stuff, so yeah. lol. I may even turn this into a series I think. But no promises this early in the peace. lol. I will probly start the sequel as soon as I can find my folder. lol. Actually, maybhe before then! lol. Seeing as I wrote this to tide over the many waiting fans of my story, "What really happened" lol. So, here ya go guys, this ones for you! lol. Hope your need for more Abe/Hellboy smutty fanfictions can be tided over for now at least until I can find my folder or until I write a sequel to this. lol. (I just have to think of exactly what I want to do with it. lol. I have an idea I will use, but I need an imediate plotline! lol. Ah well, I'm hungry and have to find my folder, so I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. lol. Please R&R! lol.

Cheers,

Jack Solo Black.


End file.
